Ddu-Du Ddu-Du (Japanese ver.)
"Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" is the first Japanese single by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. The digital version was released on July 23, meanwhile the physical version was released on August 22. It is the sixth track in the group's first Japanese studio album BLACKPINK In Your Area. Track list ;Digital & member editions #"Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" (Japanese ver.) - 3:29 ;CD #"Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" (Japanese ver.) - 3:29 #"Ddu-Du Ddu-Du (뚜두뚜두)" - 3:29 #"Forever Young" (Korean ver.) - 3:57 #"Really" (Korean ver.) - 3:17 #"See U Later" (Korean ver.) - 3:18 ;DVD (CD+DVD edition only) #"Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" music video #"Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" music video behind the scenes #"Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" dance practice Audio Spotify Lyrics |-| Japanese = 真面目そうでもお利口じゃないの 私に隠されたvolumeは２倍ぞ 周りを気にせず突き進む意思 Black から Pink 可愛らしくsavage I keep it lit like a matchstick Bitch, I'm a star, but no Patrick I'm getting cake, that's a fact, check Hold on a roll like graduate These smart mouths bring dumb heat Like ICE-T, I'm OG I'm demon like I-T Got more juice than Hi-C 考え直して お利口な振りをする訳ないから 勘違いだは わたしのためよこの笑顔は まだわたしを理解 できないならtest me わかってるよね 甘く見ちゃダメよ Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du I'm getting money by the hundreds All my GQ's spread like hummus Bullshit for the birds that are comin' I'ma say this shit again, I'm the man, I run it Drop that like you got a hot track So you wanna knock that, got another banger Real talk, I'ma let the O's talk You can see the billions, better call a banker 考え直して お利口な振りをする訳ないから 勘違いだは わたしのためよこの笑顔は まだわたしを理解 できないならtest me わかってるよね 甘く見ちゃダメよ Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh 燃える 燃える 燃える like fire 燃える 燃える 燃える like fire 燃える 燃える 燃える like fire 燃える 燃える 燃える like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du |-| Romanization = Majime sō demo o rikō janai no Watashi ni kakusa reta volume wa ni-bai zo Mawari o ki ni sezu tsukisusumu ishi Black kara Pink kawairashiku savage I keep it lit like a matchstick Bitch, I'm a star, but no Patrick I'm getting cake, that's a fact, check Hold on a roll like graduate These smart mouths bring dumb heat Like ICE-T, I'm OG I'm demon like I-T Got more juice than Hi-C Kangaenaoshite O rikōna furi o suru wake naikara Kanchigaida wa Watashi no tame yo kono egao wa Mada watashi o rikai Dekinainara test me Wakatteru yo ne Amaku micha dame yo Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du I'm getting money by the hundreds All my GQ's spread like hummus Bullshit for the birds that are comin' I'ma say this shit again, I'm the man, I run it Drop that like you got a hot track So you wanna knock that, got another banger Real talk, I'ma let the O's talk You can see the billions, better call a banker Kangaenaoshite O rikōna furi o suru wake naikara Kanchigaida wa Watashi no tame yo kono egao wa Mada watashi o rikai Dekinainara test me Wakatteru yo ne Amaku micha dame yo Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh Moeru moeru moeru like fire Moeru moeru moeru like fire Moeru moeru moeru like fire Moeru moeru moeru like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du |-| English = My face is kind but not my attitude Thin body frames with hidden volume twice as much We go forward without holding back, no need to be cautious Black then Pink, we’re pretty savages I keep it lit like a matchstick Bitch, I'm a star, but no Patrick I'm getting cake, that's a fact, check Hold on a roll like graduate These smart mouths bring dumb heat Like ICE-T, I'm OG I'm demon like I-T Got more juice than Hi-C Think twice Cuz I can’t act nice like everyone else Don’t misunderstand My easy smiles are for myself You still don’t really know But if you really want me, test me It’s obvious, like looking at fire If you wanted something easy Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du I'm getting money by the hundreds All my GQ's spread like hummus Bullshit for the birds that are comin' I'ma say this shit again, I'm the man, I run it Drop that like you got a hot track So you wanna knock that, got another banger Real talk, I'ma let the O's talk You can see the billions, better call a banker Think twice Cuz I can’t act nice like everyone else Don’t misunderstand My easy smiles are for myself You still don’t really know But if you really want me, test me It’s obvious, like looking at fire If you wanted something easy Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Video Gallery * "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" (Japanese ver.) music video * Single Trailer Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese singles Category:2018 releases Category:Japanese releases Category:Explicit Songs